The Road Trip
by Nixie Girl
Summary: Melissa and Jamie weren't looking for a way to become characters in their favorite television show. They just wanted to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

The Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I'm only responsible for Melissa and Jamie.

Chapter 1 - The Excursion

"You sure we should take a left, the directions say take a right?," Jamie Mahoney, a tall brunette with long curly hair asked her roommate Melissa, a shorter brunette with chin length hair and glasses.

Melissa sighed, "Yes, I'm going the right way. You act like I'm making the drive for the first time. Just trust me. Map quest has this all wrong. Do you remember who you're supposed to be tonight?"

Jamie frowned, "Dee Decker, TJ's sister, who's never managed to go to a football game so that's why no one should recognize me. You told them I'm coming right?"

Melissa gave a bit of a smile, "Don't worry…you'll be fine. The game will be awesome and TJ's team will win…besides you're missing the best part…Regan will be there."

Melissa gave out a little squeal of joy and Jamie rolled her eyes. After knowing Melissa for two years, she was used to the squeals that seemingly came out of nowhere. She knew that Melissa missed her dog Regan, a miniature Schnauzer, but she didn't think she could ever get so excited over a dog. Sure she liked them, and she had two of her own, but she didn't think she'd ever quite understand.

The whole trip in Melissa's Dodge Neon, "Big Red", took just a little bit over two hours to get to the stadium. Once there, Melissa and Jamie each grabbed a blanket and headed towards the entrance gate.

Despite all the rehearsing, Melissa was quick to jump to the point, "Melissa Stone and Dee Decker we're with TJ Decker."

The girl didn't even give them a second glance and then handed them the passes and in they went. Just rounding the corner, they meet up with Melissa's family, Uncle Mark, and his girlfriend as well as TJ's mom, Cathy Decker. Regan perked up when he noticed Melissa and soon they were fawning over one another. Jamie awkwardly just smiled and set up camp.

Mark was quick to send Melissa off for drinks and a program and interrogated Jamie, "So, Jamie, right? (quick nod from Jamie) So how is Melissa fitting in?"

Jamie unsure how to answer just gave an unsure smile, "Well…as well as any of us I suppose…she's made several friends on the Team this year, and well…people are always saying hi to her."

Cathy smiled and then smacked Mark, "See I told you that you worry too much."

Mark, "Does she brush her teeth and how much pop is she drinking?"

Jamie looked a bit like a deer in headlights, but swallowed quickly, "She brushes every night, and the only time I see her drink a pop is at the cafeteria."

Mark frowned, but just nodded. Melissa came back and with a smile handed out drinks and looked over the program quickly. After a quick look, she handed it to Cathy who immediately flipped to TJ's picture and asked Jamie, "What do you think of my son."

Jamie, "Well…"

Melissa jumped in laughing, "He looks like a Stocker!"

Cathy pulled the program back and said, "He's not cute at all…looks just like his dad! What was he thinking…growing out that beard?"

Melissa, "I think he was doing it for a dare or something."

Cathy thankfully put the program up, and the game began. Jamie shot Melissa a thankful look for jumping in. If there was one thing you didn't do it was insult a son in front of his mother…well…you didn't hit on them either.

When the game finally started, all attention was focused on TJ and Regan. Every time a touch down was made, the cannon would go off. This of course seemed to really bother Regan. For most of the game, Melissa cuddled him, covering his ears when the cannon went off, and gave him encouragement. Not being one for football, or even really understanding it…Jamie was enthralled with it. The game was exciting and TJ's team proceeded to stomp the opposition in the game ending with the score set at 24-3.

After the game, Melissa dragged the awkward Jamie down with her family and Regan to meet the player of the evening. After a short team prayer, they waited for TJ to talk with his father, before walking over and looking every bit as awkward as Jamie felt. Jamie had to fight back a laugh…TJ was short. At 6 foot tall, it wasn't all that odd for her to be taller than most guys, but she had imagined him a little taller. At least he was still taller than Melissa who stood at 5'8". Not only was she marveling at the fact that he was short, but he was clearing trying his best to size her up. The questions were clear on his face. Was he suppose to know her? Was she a stocker?

Melissa had warned him that she was bringing Jamie along, but it appeared that it had slipped his mind. During the ride up, Melissa also tried to warn Jamie that he had a lot of fans. So, it was no surprise to Jamie seeing TJ's leeriness of her, the strange girl.

Both Melissa and Jamie were struggling to keep smiles off their faces at seeing the absolutely relieved expression when Melissa reminded him that the strange girl was Jamie, the girl that she had told him about. After the brief and odd meeting with TJ, it was time to head on out and pack up.

Regan excitedly drug Melissa to Big Red, and sat at the driver's door waiting. The girls were taking him back with them to hide him in their dorm room for a week. It was technically illegal to have a dog, but the girls had a good feeling about it. They had successfully hidden a rabbit, and a pair of ducks in their room without getting found out. A moderately well mannered dog should be no problem. Well, in theory.

Both girls seemed to find it funny that Melissa's uncle asked if Jamie was old enough to drive, and even going as far as to suggest that she take over part of the way. Both Melissa and Jamie had a clear understanding. Only Melissa was to drive Big Red. Jamie, despite being a few years older was completely fine with that, and it worked for them. All too soon, they were saying their goodbyes and heading down the road.

Feeling hungry, and more than a little sleepy, Jamie suggested that they try to stop at the next town and get something to eat. It was like a sign of fate to see the golden arches not long after that, but apparently they were already closed. Jamie suggested, "Road Pizza", but unlike Jamie, Melissa didn't quite fancy the idea of Pizza of questionable quality. So they drove on.

Finally around midnight, they started seeing really odd signs…signs that didn't make sense. They were in Kansas, and last they checked, neither of them had ever seen a Sioux City sign in Kansas…especially not on the road back to the college. The only Sioux City that either of them knew was several hours away…clearly impossible.

When they noticed a rest stop, and Melissa asked, "Do you want to drive…I'm must be more tired than I thought."

Jamie just frowned, "Nope. I think we should just pull over and reevaluate in the morning. Nothing's adding up. We should be somewhere near school, or at the very least still in Kansas."

Jamie moved the seat to recline, and grabbed her blanket from the top and draped it over her, and turning on her side, and was fast asleep in nearly two seconds. Melissa on the other hand sighed. She didn't have any answers, but she wasn't needed anywhere until around five the next day anyway, so it was perhaps best if she just go ahead and follow Jamie's example and fall asleep. It was stunning for Melissa to believe how fast Jamie could fall asleep, but she wasn't going to waste time thinking on it long. She grabbed a blanket, and then reclined her seat and raised the steering wheel. If she was going to sleep, she might as well be comfortable.

Melissa bunched up a hoodie from the back seat, and tucked it under her head and said to Regan, "If you're staying with me, then fine. If not, find your own little spot. But be nice to Jamie."

Regan seemed content to snuggle and soon everyone in the car was fast asleep.

A few hours later, Regan was whining to be let out, and the early morning sunlight was shining in Jamie's face. Both girls reluctantly woke, and with a heavy sigh, Melissa took Regan out to potty, and Jamie got out of the car for a well needed bathroom break. After a quick switch of Regan care, the two were back in the car still finding things didn't quite add up.

Finally Jamie snapped, "Look, I'm hungry, and we don't have a clue where we are. Let's just continue on to Sioux City, and see what we can see…if nothing else…get a bite to eat."

Melissa just nodded, "Might as well."

Continuing into town they happened on a nice little diner. As Melissa was parking, she noticed a wrecker with "Singer's Salvage" written on the side and whacked Jamie in the arm and giggled, "Check it out. Maybe Bobby's inside."

Jamie ever the pessimist shrugged, "Doubtful, but weirder things apparently happen. Especially to us."

Melissa frowned, "You mean when you're involved. Who else sings in their sleep to the radio and knows every song? Or plays board games in her sleep? Or talks about Equine reproduction in their sleep? Do you see a pattern?"

Jamie grinning sheepishly, "Um, good point."

They made sure to leave Regan inside the car, with the windows vented, and headed inside. The hostess looked them over, and seated them next to someone who looked like Bobby Singer, of all people.

The coincidences were a bit too much, and Melissa and Jamie shared a look of silent communication, before Jamie said, "Fine…I'll do it."

The waitress breezed by and took their order. While Melissa ordered a simple short stack, Jamie, it seemed was intent on playing a bottom-less pit. She had a plate of hash browns, a plate of eggs and sausage, and a pork steak.

Melissa, the waitress, and even their look-a-like neighbor looked over to see if she really meant it. The waitress just penned everything down and headed off, promising to bring their drinks back soon.

Food came, and they both dug in. Melissa deciding that she'd waited long enough kicked Jamie in the shin when Bobby was just about finished. Jamie rubbed her leg, knowing that it would likely soon turn into a nice bruise asked, "So…you wouldn't be the guy with the wrecker, would you?"

The look alike seemed immediately suspicious retorting, "Yeah, that's me."

Jamie, "So, You're name Bobby Singer?"

Bobby, "Who wants to know?"

Jamie opened her mouth to say all the things she's wanted to say to him when she first saw him on tv, including all the events to date hoping that he might have answers for them, but chickened out telling him everything right then and there. Instead, she opted for, "Well, we're apparently having a bad day and things just aren't adding up."

Bobby, "And that affects me how?"

Jamie frowned, "Well…I suppose it doesn't. But it was nice talking with you… Um, you have a good day. I'll be leaving you alone now."

He eyed her oddly, but said nothing more just finished up, paying his tab and leaving. Once he was gone, Melissa started in in a hushed whisper, "I thought you were good at this sort of stuff. What the hell was that, Jamie? What the hell?"

Jamie then twirled her hair in frustration, "Well, he may or may not be who we think him to be….but even if I was, I doubt that he'd be interested in me just bringing up paranormal shit out in the open. Nothing just came to mind. It's not like they teach us how to talk about this sort of thing in school. I for one have no interest in doing something that will have the paddy wagon after my ass for a one way ticket to a crazy house."

Melissa asked, "Well, then now what?"

Jamie, "Finish what you're going to eat, I'll pay, and then we'll play it by ear."

Melissa finished quickly and Jamie finished a few moments later.

Melissa, "I'm going to go start the car and check on Regan."

Jamie, "I should be out in a moment."

She went to the cashier, and went to use her credit card, only for it to be declined, and grumbled when she pulled out cash to pay the tab.

Once she got outside, she was moderately intrigued to see Bobby and Melissa standing there…Neither one of them talking really.

Bobby sighed, "Well, I don't know what sort of shit you're trying to pull, but those tags aren't legal, and I don't know anyone your age who would be driving one of these, if they've just rolled off the line. And if you could afford one, no doubt you'd be driving something else. You have two options, either you drive on out of here, and hope the cops don't pick your ass up, or we can tow this back to my place and the three of us can have a little heart to heart."

Jamie, "Option two seems to be something of a no-brainer so we'll go with that."

Bobby, "Grab the dog, and I'll hook the car up. You can get in the front of the cab and wait."

Jamie gave a nod, and Melissa gathered Regan up. Jamie slid into the middle with Melissa sitting next to her with Regan held tight up on her lap. Regan usually didn't like men, and not wanting to piss off as possible helper, Melissa kept Regan in check. It seemed to take next to no time, to hook the neon up to the wrecker, and then were heading off to points unknown with a deadly hunter next to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I'm only responsible for Melissa and Jamie.

Chapter 2 - Daddy Bobby

After about a half hour's drive they pulled into the drive of the dilapidated salvage yard. The signature house sat just like the girls expected it to. The paint was either chipping, peeling, or gone, and was covered in enough dirt and grime that it was hard to see the beauty of the old farm house.

A beautifully built Rottweiler, that the girls had a strong suspicion to be Rumsfield, sat on the porch his little stump wagging his stump of a tail seeing his master's truck come back home. Bobby continued onto a garage and parked the trunk and unhooked the car.

Bobby, "You can bring the dog in, if he's going to behave."

Melissa, "Let me just crack the windows. Let's not test this."

Regan was stuffed into the car, one of his happy spots, and the girls followed Bobby.

Once Bobby and the girls got to the front door, and into a messy living room space, "Want something to drink?"

Jamie , "A beer would be fantastic…(after a disapproving look from Melissa), uh, what I mean to say is water would be fine."

Melissa just gave a nod, "Water for me."

He gave a shrug and then said, "Wait here."

He walked into the kitchen, and the girls heard water running, before he came back with a glass of water and a couple of beers. He gave Jamie a beer, and then Melissa a water. Jamie upon realizing that it wasn't a twist off used her wedding band to open the beer.

She took a nice long draw from her beer giving a happy moan, "I missed that."

Melissa gave a disapproving look and said, "Honestly…you act like it's been months since you last tasted a beer. It was just a couple of days. And did you have to use your ring?"

Jamie responded, "It was handy. (Turning to Bobby.) Okay, so…you are Bobby Singer, and judging from the devil's trap that we're standing under, you know about the supernatural…well at least more than the average person."

He frowned, "Go on."

Jamie sighed, "Well, I don't know how the hell we're here…or what exactly the hell is going on, but one moment late last evening, we're in Kansas and the next we're several states away, and in a new time. It doesn't make sense, and I don't have any answers. But seeing you was a small breath of relief."

Bobby hazarded, "Do I know you both in that said time?"

Jamie frowned, "Well, not really…but we know about you. You're more or less a character in a television series that we both like. You're a hunter whose strong point is researching obscure facts."

He ran his hand down his face, "So, what you're telling me is that you've not only crossed both time and space, but into another new reality?"

Jamie brightened a little bit, "Well, basically…yeah."

He snorted, "Well, either you've been targeted by a trickster or you're doing some sort of elaborate scam for nothing. Neither one of you are going anywhere until I can confirm your story. Hand over your identification, and I'll see what I can do."

Jamie and Melissa just fished into their back pockets and pulled out, two sets of driver's licenses. Bobby collected them with a raised eyebrow and then looked them over before pocketing them.

Bobby continued, "You can bet your asses that I'll be getting to the bottom of this real soon. Look, both of you have a seat…but you'll be here for a while one way or another."

After Bobby went further into the house, Melissa and Jamie gave each other a look before lounging on the chairs that were there. Melissa waited on baited breath worried about their fates, but Jamie just leaned back in the chair and was asleep before Melissa had paced more than a couple steps.

Bobby was gone a long while, and Melissa more than a little irritated with Jamie's ability to sleep anywhere was feeling more than a little restless.

When he did return, Bobby opened the door to the room, announcing, "Well, the good news is that nobody I've talked to can find any information on you. The bad news is that with all the information that you've giving me, it is looking like you're here thanks to a Trickster. If he wants you here, there's nothing you can do to get back to where you were. The best you can do is just start over."

Melissa smiled, "Great…so we get some new IDs and start over."

Bobby frowned, "That is one possibility, but you've been touched by the supernatural. Word like that spreads quickly through circles, and you're likely to have all sorts of things knocking on your door trying to figure you out. Your best bet is to embrace the life of hunters. Learn to protect yourself and then go on from there."

Jamie whom had woken up when Bobby came in the room, finally spoke, "Sounds like a plan to me. Learn how to protect ourselves, get a new start, and maybe even a few contacts should something terrible head our direction."

Bobby, "To be honest with you…it's been years since I dealt with a female in any length of time. But for now, you're both welcome to stay here when you need to. I've got a few contacts who are more than willing to show you the ropes. You'll be staying with a friend of mine, Pasture Jim. He's more apt at dealing with newbies than I am. I'm more than a little bit rough around the edges I'm afraid. Jim should be up here in a couple days time…give or take a few days."

Melissa smirked, "That means you have to be on you're best behavior, Jamie."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "When am I not?"

Melissa deadpanned, "Um…supplying minors with beer, harboring contraband, five finger discounts…when Are you good?!?"

Jamie argued, "I can be good when it suits me."

Melissa crossed her arms which Jamie just responded to with a shrug.

Bobby frowned, "Don't make me wish that I hadn't decided to help you."

Melissa, "We'll be on our best behavior."

Jamie doing a salute, "Scout's honor."

Bobby looked less than convinced, "Heads down the hall on the left, a spare bedroom is upstairs first door on the right. Don't touch anything without permission or you're head will be spinning so fast you'll think that this odd mishap was a walk in the park. Am I clear?"

Jamie, "10-4."

Melissa, "Crystal."

He gave a nod and then to Melissa spoke, "There's food in the pantry for your dog that you're welcome to used."

Melissa answered, "Thanks, but I've still got plenty in the car."

Bobby gave a nod, "Whatever you want. Well, I suppose first things first. Tell me about yourselves?"

Jamie's eyes sparkled as she looked him dead in the eyes, "My name is Jamie Mahoney. I'm a Scorpio. I enjoy rainstorms, spending time at the beach, and men who tend to be assholes. I'm not sure what the hell is going on here, but I can stitch a wound and set a broken bone."

Melissa just glared at her, "You so copied that from him."

Jamie, "Well…it was a fantastic introduction…and I told the truth."

Melissa just rolled her eyes at Jamie before she smiled at Bobby, "My name is Melissa Stone. I'm good with horses and dogs, and I like working on cars. I enjoy football, and unlike my friend here, am not much of a drinker."

Bobby gave a nod, "I suppose that is good enough for now. Don't suppose either of you can cook, can you?"

Melissa's eyes opened up and enthusiastically, "I can. I love to cook."

Bobby then looked to Jamie who just shrugged, "Unless you're interested in burned Grill cheese, Hot dogs, soup, or gruel…I suggest you look somewhere else. I'm not much of a Martha Stewart."

Melissa frowned, but instantly brightened, "Well, lets just see what we have to work with…"

She headed off towards the kitchen, and dragging Jamie along to help.

If the outside of the house appeared to have fallen into disrepair, it definitely mirrored the rest of the house. Dishes filled the sink, and continued along the counter. Opening a drawer that should have been silverware, Melissa found an assortment of herbs and spices that were definitely not for cooking. Not wanting to cook, but not having a problem cleaning, Jamie just rolled up her sleeves starting to work on the endless pile of dishes. Melissa tried to get a handle on what was available to make a meal with.

Within the hour, the girls had the dishes done as well as a hot meal ready to be served. Though how Melissa managed to pull together a real meal was beyond both Bobby and Jamie. Still it was hot and quite delicious. Bobby and Jamie both dug into it like there was no tomorrow. There were no left overs, which satisfied Melissa.

After finishing, Jamie swept back into the cleaner kitchen and went about washing up. Melissa on the other hand, went out to feed the dogs and spend some time with them. Melissa was surprised Regan and Rumsfield both seemed interested in getting along. Not wanting to test it too much, Melissa stayed out to supervise ready to snatch up Regan should he instigate trouble.

Jamie finished up and pushing up her sleeves, stepped into the main room with a couple of beers. She handed one to Bobby and he asked, "Do you have anything with you?"

Jamie just shrugged and said, "I wasn't planning to spend the night anywhere. All I have I've got on me, save for the cooler and a blanket, both of which are out in the car."

Bobby, "So, you probably will be needing clothes."

Jamie, "Yes, sir."

He then took a deep breath and then exhaled, "I might have something that might work for you. What about your friend?"

Jamie, "Mel could probably use some as well."

Looking out, Bobby spoke, "Well…it may take quite a bit of digging, but I'll see what I can come up with."

He finished off the beer and then headed off to points unknown. Jamie was a bit unsure what to do, and questions flooded her mind with the emptiness of the room. Just hours before, they were in Kansas enjoying a football game…and now they were nowhere close to home. She may have been living in the dorms, but she was almost done with school, and she was very married, although he preferred to hold down the fort. Now she didn't quite know where she stood, and to be honest…felt more than a little bit lost. Was she still married, was she a widow? She just sat there thinking about it growing more and more depressed by it all.

Jamie had only planned on getting married once, and it seemed that that marriage was over. What did she have to show for that point in her life? Not much. She was out of shape, and apparently destitute. She finally slipped her wedding band and engagement ring off her ring finger and put it on the opposite hand. She finished up the beer and then went in search of Melissa to tell her the news. About that time, Bobby came up with a couple outfits.

Bobby held them out, "They're terribly dated, and out of style, but they're clean. Jim'll have to come up with more for you. But he get's donations for that sort of thing…I don't."

Both girls took the 70s dresses with grace and a smile and thanked him. They knew that it must be difficult for him to offer strangers clothes that belonged to someone that he once cared about…probably still did, if truth be known.

The house settled down relatively early when Bobby left to go do some wrecking work. When he came back, the house was straightened a bit, and the house was quiet except for the soft snores coming from Regan and Jamie. Bobby shook his head and retired to his own room. Still in a bit of wonder at what having these two women would be like. They were young enough to almost be daughters.

He hadn't really thought of having children until long after Beth died. Not really until John Winchester and his two sons came into his life. Even then, he had already taken up the hunting lifestyle with his every fiber. Sure there was the occasional girlfriend that he considered leaving the life for…or even starting a family with…but there was no real want to drag children into this mess. He knew that there was no real way that he could juggle fatherhood and hunting well. Hell, John Winchester was almost living proof of how successful that could be.

The next day was quite an adventure. Jamie rose with the sun, showered and dressed and had a cup of coffee that she was enjoying. Melissa on the other hand was still out cold, when Bobby woke up. Were it not for her chest rising and falling making the blanket move he might have worried. Jamie had made herself right at home in his house, and was thumbing through his collection of reading material. Her hand seemed to linger over a book in Japanese dating back quite a ways. He watched her as she pulled it out and flipped through it…seeming to read it.

Deciding to see if she understood any Japanese, he asked, "_Ohayo gozaimasu_."

She nearly came unglued and tossed the book into the air unconsciously. Thankfully she caught it.

She quickly put the book back on the shelf, and then giving him a guilty smile, "_Ohayo gozaimasu_. (smiling) _O genki desu ka?_"

He gave a half smile, "_Hai, genki desu_."

She waited to see if she was going to get a look of approval…not seeing much of one, she just played with her long dark hair, "Sorry I didn't ask permission before looking through your stuff."

He just shrugged, "You already have a foot in the doorway. You can read anything you like in here…but don't get hands on something else, even a book without someone else with you. It's often dangerous even if you do know what you're doing."

She gave him a nod and he asked, "You interested in eggs?"

She smiled, "Only if I'm not cooking."

He gave a half shrug and then they went into the kitchen together and set to work on some scrambled eggs. He didn't drain off the grease, making the eggs a little dirty looking, but all in all, it tasted just fine.

He asked, "Is your friend going to wake up anytime soon?"

Jamie just shrugged and said, "Probably not. She doesn't usually have classes until around noon. We've got a few hours before she even thinks about getting up for the day."

It was just after they finished that Regan could be heard whining. Jamie just sighed and decided to help the poor old dog out. She put her plate in the kitchen, and then trucked up the stairs to go see about letting Regan out for a potty break. The moment she opened the door, he ran down the stairs and stopped at the base of the door whining to be let out. Jamie wasn't all that far behind him, but still he beat her down there by quite a bit of time. She picked him up and then carried him outside, refusing to let go of him until she had at least a rope on him to keep him with her.

She found one and quickly slid it around his neck before turning him loose. After a short walk, everything was mostly taken care of so she headed back up to the house. It was only then that she took the rope off of Regan's neck. He bounded back up to Melissa and neither of them were seen for quite some time.

Bobby got called out by the cops to pick up a car, and not having much of anything else to do, Jamie decided to tag along. As it turned out, it was a rather major accident, and the police were still there sorting it out.

Bobby growled, "Hope you're a decent actress."

Officer John Geigert was quick to greet them when they pulled up, "Hey, Bob. Long time no see."

Bobby grunted, "What can I say….It's been a rather slow couple of weeks."

John with a flirty look about him asked, "Who's your helper?"

Bobby just gave a nod in Jamie's direction, "My daughter, Jamie. She's staying just a couple days before she and her half sister head back home."

Geigert gave her a thousand watt smile, "Well, if you're not doing anything, I'd be happy to pick you up sometime and give you a personal tour."

Jamie went beet red, "I'm sure you would, but we're just here for a couple of days."

Bobby then deciding to be helpful growled, "Well, Jamie, we don't have all day to louse around. Help me get the car hooked up."

She gave a nod and then set to work setting chains around the right spots to get everything set. Bobby just surveyed her work and then using the levers loaded the old truck up. Jamie just climbed into the wrecker and leaned back into the wrecker and waited…they just couldn't leave fast enough. Bobby got in and the pair of them gave officer Geiger a wave before driving off.

The drive back to the house was a quiet one filled with contemplation. Bobby and Jamie both lost in the "What-If's" that plagued them both.

When they got back Melissa was up and around, and starting on making lunch for the three of them. It was a nice distraction, and Jamie just decided to do her own part and try to tackle some of the laundry that had piled up. She went up stairs to the bedrooms and collected the dirty clothes, and started to work.

According to the television, it was supposed to be a nice sunny day, so she decided that line drying might be faster. Everything she needed was there, so there was no excuse not to….and why not try to save on time. It took her 6 loads of laundry just to wash the necessities and make a little headway for the pile. Since she was line drying them, it was cutting the time down by quite a portion.

The year's worth of laundry was pretty much done by the time Dinner was started. The beds were all made, the floors scrubbed, and things were looking better than they had in a very long time…at least on the inside. The walls and floors were still littered with things that definitely had a supernatural flare to it, but it was cleaner…and smelled better.

After Dinner, Jamie sat on the porch with Rumsfield's head in her lap having given up on the idea that she was going to get the dog to go away just by shoving him away. Bobby was researching something for someone. Melissa was playing with Regan while she cleaned up the kitchen. All in all a quiet evening, that seemed almost normal. Melissa and Jamie wondered how long something like that would last.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I'm only responsible for Melissa and Jamie.

Chapter 3 - Pastor Jim

Everything was casual and normal for the trio. Melissa cooked three square meals a day, Jamie cleaned getting the house in order, and Bobby did some wrecking jobs, and worked on his project every chance he got. Life was good, and everyone was adjusting to the change. Even the dogs seemed to be getting along famously.

Late in the day, just before Melissa served the evening meal, a old station wagon pulled into the drive. Jamie merely raised an eyebrow as she watched a man dressed in modest clothes step out of the vehicle that clearly looked like it belonged to a priest or something back in the seventies.

The dark haired man smiled, "Mr. Singer around?"

Jamie just pushed Rumsfield's large head off of her lap, and stood up before he could put it back, and lazily got up, "Not sure. May I ask who you are and what you want?"

He gave a thin smile, "I'm Jim Murphy, an old friend."

The information clicked in her head and Jamie nodded, "Oh, right. Pastor Jim. Well, wait there. I'll get Bobby."

She didn't get far as Bobby was at the door behind her, "Jim, good to see you."

Jim smiled, "Good to see you too, Bobby. I thought you said that there were two of them."

Melissa as if hearing someone talking about her just poked her head out of the kitchen door with a smile.

After brief introductions, and a small amount of information passed between Bobby and Jim about the girls things got rolling. The girls headed off in different directions to pull their meager belongings together and put them in the ancient station wagon.

Just before they were about to leave, seeing the girls both look a little lost, Bobby spoke, "Don't worry. I'll take care of your car for you…until at least the tags are legal. You girls are both welcome here."

Melissa, "Don't worry…we'll visit."

Jamie wasn't sure if Melissa was referring to her beloved Car or Bobby, but then decided that it was probably a little bit of both.

The ride to the church and Jim's home was a long and daunting one. But compared to other drives that they had both been on…neither girl could really find anything to complain about.

It was dark when they pulled up, and Regan was immediately on edge in the strange territory. The were three strange dogs hanging around, and they outweighed Regan by quite a bit. Melissa tucked Regan under her arm like a football, Jamie got their bag, as they headed inside the older farm house.

Jim gave the dogs head pats as he walked by but nothing more. He opened the door for Jamie and Melissa and they followed him inside. The main floor was set up like any other farm house. Kitchen, bathroom, dining room, living room, with a nice grand staircase that lead up the stairs.

Jim, "I noticed that neither of you have many belongings. There are donations in the basement that you're more than free to look through and see if something works."

Jamie rubbed her tired eyes and yawned, "Thank you. We'll do that tomorrow."

Melissa put Regan down and watched him like a hawk as he searched the room over. She saw him raise his leg, and scolded him before he could mark territory.

Jim gave them a smile, "Well, I don't know how the pair of you got yourselves in this mess, but I'm more than willing to help you find your feet."

Jamie gave a tired sad smile, "Well, take whatever you decide to offer us. It's better than some people get and we know it. Thank you for taking us in."

Jim leaned against the wall and teasingly said, "You say that now…"

Jim's face grew unreadable for a while and then he remarked, "Well, there is a bedroom upstairs that's free…first door on the right."

Jamie who was more or less just dragging despite having slept nearly the entire car ride just gave a nod trudging up the stairs. Melissa cringed as she could hear snoring not five minutes later.

Jim looking up the stairs with wide eyes, "That was fast."

Melissa uninterested, "Not for Jamie. She says that she can sleep through practically everything. And having lived with her for a year and a half…I can believe it. Unless there's something bothering her or she's sick she's out pretty much as soon as her head hits the pillow."

Jim, "She's one of the lucky few then."

Melissa didn't prod, but she got the distinct feeling that he was speaking from personal experience. Melissa didn't think on it too long and soon followed her friend into the land of slumber in short measure. Sleep didn't come easily for her as Jamie was sort of a pest to sleep with. She talked, moved, and snored. Melissa was just thankful that she wasn't singing in her sleep or interested in cuddling this time. That had happened before, and both still left her a bit weirded out by it.

The next few months at Pastor Jims went slow. There were lots of chores that needed to be done before the sun rose, much to the irritation of Melissa who lived to sleep. Jamie was shying away from her usual lazy self making Melissa wonder if only briefly if it really was her friend.

Melissa struggled with waking up before the sun came up, and was slow moving until at least breakfast which was generally eggs toast, hash browns, fruit and something to drink. Jim drank a cup of hot coffee black with no sugar or cream with his meal. Melissa would generally have juice or coke or something of that nature.

Jamie rose about two hours before dawn, went for a morning run, and then got morning chores finished by the time that Melissa or Pastor Jim had a hot meal on the table...not that it tasted really good. Jim and Melissa would wait until she left and then scrape their plates off into the dog's bowls as to not hurt her feelings.

Jamie would then jump into the study and practice the Latin words that Jim gave her to learn. Melissa was absolutely amazing at picking up the Latin and committing it to memory. It was almost like second nature to her, and Jamie who struggled with remembering the finer details was more than a little jealous at her point of study vs. Melissa's point of study.

Jamie was depressed and her depression was starting to take a toll on her. She had lost a bit of weight, and the alcohol had thinned her features out giving her an old and tired look. Since she almost always had a mug in her hand, unless you were close, you couldn't tell if she was drinking tea or some other alcoholic concoction. It drove Melissa and worried both her and Jim, but there wasn't much that could be done about it. Either she'd get better or they'd have her committed under a false name.

Regan soon found his niche in the pack, and was rarely seen without his pal, the mellow Scout. Melissa spent nearly every free moment with Regan, and Jamie for her own part was even coming to terms with the fact that there were dogs that had it imbedded in her brain that she made a nice pillow. Though some might see it that she was more or less just giving up than anything else. The dogs knew that she was giving up and took advantage of it more often than not, and she even seemed to have found a soft spot for the ever bouncy Atticus.

It was in the third month of staying with Pastor Jim that he decided that perhaps they both needed a 'field trip'. They both knew the basics, and a little field would perhaps would be just what was needed to keep the every information hungry Melissa at bay, and perhaps drag the wasting away Jamie from her shell.

As it happened, a hunter was in the area. This hunter was named, Jacob Barnes. He seemed to be a decent sort of man. Barnes was always one to stop in and spend time in the church. He was good about giving tithing, and supporting the fellow man. When he stumbled into the church late one evening, Jim smiled. This might be just the thing he needed to get the fledgling huntresses out and experiencing the world.

Jacob was a little worse from the road smiled, "Good to see you Father Jim."

Jim didn't correct him, "Good to see you too, young Jacob. What brings you to town?"

Jacob frowned, "I heard about a possible haunting not far from my own home town, and decided that it wouldn't be all that bad to check it out. Supposed to be a woman in white."

Jim gave a nod, and then feeling a bit adventurous asked, "I know you've worked with other hunters before. What about rookies?"

Jacob grinned, "They're all right. I love watching newbies. It's a bit like watching a good rodeo. (then more serious.) Not that I'm above helping them find their feet when they need it."

Jim then said, "Then maybe God put you in my path for a reason. I've got a couple of girls that have been recently pulled into this life. They've learned most of what I can teach them without giving them some real experience. I've not been out on a real hunt in nearly a decade…I'd much rather send them out with someone who's active."

Jacob just raised an eyebrow, "I understand, but girls?"

Jim gave a firm nod, "Honestly, I think they have real potential. The younger one is a bit shy, but once she gets a feel for what needs to be done, she's more than willing to step up and give it a shot. The older one, however, she's very forward, but she's got skeletons in her closet that I'm not sure that even time can heal."

Jacob, "Hmn, well, I suppose I could take them along. Show them the ropes, so to speak. It wouldn't be any skin off my back to let a couple of rookies get some experience. S'long as the job gets done."

Jim smiled, "Well, why don't you stay the night…get cleaned up, and then take the girls with you in the morning."

Jacob gave a toothy grin, "That would be excellent."

The girls had the table laid out set, and Melissa had created a wonderful spread of food once more. As she putzed around the kitchen, she looked cute in her short jean skirt and tank top. Her hair was fixed nicely, and she was even wearing a hint of makeup. She was barefoot, but it just added to the appeal.

Jim looked over at Jacob and saw that he was affected, but was dealing with it rather amiably. Jim wondered if it was a good idea to send the two girls off with him. She hadn't noticed them yet, but that was soon to change.

Jamie took that opportunity to wander into the room. She called attention to herself as she moved. She carried her coffee cup just wrapped around the outside of the cup with the handle on the opposite side as her hand rather carelessly. Jim wasn't sure what was in her cup, but judging from her swagger, it likely wasn't tea. Her sweat shirt which was about two sizes too large hung off of her shoulder, and her hair although braided was falling out. She wore blue jeans and flip flips to show off her mauve painted toe nails that were in need of a repainting as the paint was starting to chip away. All in all, she looked rather frumpy.

Jamie just looked up, "Oh, another one. I'll set another place."

She left her mug of questionable contents at the top of the bookshelf heading into the kitchen to gather supplies. Jim walked over, picked it up, and looked inside. It looked like juice, but smelled like it was heavily laced with tequila. He set it back down and took a deep breath. This trip may be questionably good for Melissa, but for Jamie, it might be just the thing to pull her out of her funk.

After a nice dinner, Jim broke the news that they would be going on a hunting trip with Jacob. Both girls visibly perked up at the idea and were ready to start packing once everything was set. Jim said that Regan was more than welcome to stay since he wasn't very people friendly…especially not where Jacob was concerned. Melissa was reluctant to leave Regan behind, but caved knowing that it would be safer for him and the thrill of trying something new was almost too good to be true.

The morning brought the usual hustle and bustle with a bit of new intrigue to it. Melissa may have been something of a zombie in the mornings, but she too was up well before noon. Jamie made sure that the car packed with their stuff.

Jim smiled fatherly, "Before you go, first things first…IDs."

Jim pulled out a couple of thin leather wallets. The brown one he handed to Jamie, the black he handed to Melissa. Both girls opened them and smiled, they were filled with a Minnesota Driver's license, a fifty dollar bill, and a paperclip. They both gave Jim a hug before loading up into the old blue Chevy Nova.

Melissa got the front seat, while Jamie sprawled in the back. They headed down to Peoria to seek out the Woman in White. They drove all night until they got there, and then Jacob got them a cheesy motel to stay in. It was a pretty much the only one open as it appeared to be hunting season.

One look inside, and it was clear to see why. It was really something else. The walls were covered with bright blood red shag carpet that matched the carpet on the floor. The artwork was also rather interesting. The painting held a winter scene of naked skiers with just hats covering various body parts.

Melissa grossed out, held up her hand to block the view of the painting, "Eewww!"

Jamie just seemed to ponder it before giving a shrug, "Oh, I don't know. It reminds me of my childhood."

Jacob and Melissa whipped around to look at her, and Jacob asked, "What kind of fucked up childhood did you have?"

Jamie just gave a smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She stepped up on the bed and pulled it off of the wall and said, "Oh, this baby is definitely coming with us."

She pulled it down and flipped it around, carefully putting the painted side against the wall. She then said, "All clear…I think you can look now."

The girls surveyed the rest of the room and both found it quite comical that the ceiling was mirrored. They unloaded things and started on research. It seemed that there were six victims to date. All were seedy men of questionable morals. All information pointed to the victim being Lena Garrett, a young woman who committed suicide the day she was supposed to be married.

The next morning, they did more digging. All the people that they had talked to suggested that the possible woman in white was heavy on medication anyway…and finding the would be groom with the maid of honor was just icing on the cake.

All in all, it was an easy case…textbook, according to Jacob. They identified her then salted and burned her bones before packing up the car and leaving town. Jamie made sure to grab the gaudy painting much to Jacob's amusement, and Melissa's irritation. For their first real job in the world of the supernatural, both thought it could have been a lot worse. It was relatively boring really.

They drove about a hundred miles and then Jamie begged them to pull over for a pit stop. Of course that meant that there was also going to be some food involved. Since Jamie had the bladder of a pregnant woman, and no one else had to go, she took food orders and went inside alone.

Jacob parked the car in the shadows and once it was clear that they were all alone, he locked the doors and then decided to make his move. Melissa was sleepy, and hadn't noticed Jacob lock the doors, nor did she notice him slide closer. Her eye did pop open when she felt his hand slide where it didn't belong.

She grabbed his hand painfully and tried to stop it, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He smiled kissing her neck, "Just showering you with some well deserved attention. You're so beautiful…and I know that you've been wanting this just as much as I do."

She punched him, "Get off of me you sick-o."

He just rubbed his cheek, "Oh, you know just what to do. I like it when women fight back."

He was on top of her assaulting her with gropes and sloppy kisses. Melissa was going for blood, but it appeared that he didn't care. He was mid-grope when the door was forced opened, and he was pulled out by his hair. Jamie had a hold of him and she was pissed off.

Jamie didn't give him a chance to stand up before she was kicking him in the balls, and littering his body with well placed punches.

She just growled, "When a woman says no, she means no."

When Jamie sent Jacob down for the count, she just smirked tapping her chin thinking out loud, "Well, I think I have an idea."

She walked to the trunk, popped, the hood, and then pulled out one of the duffle bags, and pulled out a white sheet. She then lay it out on the ground, and then grabbed a bottle of alcohol from her duffle bag. She sprinkled it all over him, picked his pockets, and then rolled him over so he was laying on the sheet.

Jamie carefully duct taped the sheet so there was no openings, and grabbing a baseball bat asked, "So Melissa…want to do the honors?"

Melissa shocked just shook her head.

Jamie shrugged, "No big deal. Not that I think about it…I suppose that it could be considered cruel and unusual punishment."

Jamie put the bat back in the trunk, "Shall we?"

Not waiting for an answer Jamie slid into the driver's seat and took her time to adjust it so that it worked for her. Jamie just turned the key, revved the engine once, and then kicked it into gear ready to go.

Melissa got in on the other side, "We can't just leave him there! Are you stealing his car?"

Jamie shrugged, "Why not? We didn't kill him, and he's an asshole. It'll probably be one of the best things to happen to him."

She revved the engine once more cringing, "This baby needs a tune up like nobody's business. Jerk probably doesn't understand a fine piece of machinery like this is a treasure."

Jamie drove non-stop until she got to a hotel. She switched the tags on the Nova with another vehicle much to Melissa's amazement before continuing on down the road.

Once daylight had broken, they Jamie conned a bum into helping them, by forging identification and getting him to sign the car over to her. Melissa couldn't believe how far Jamie would go for revenge, but figured that the creep earned it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I'm only responsible for Melissa and Jamie.

Chapter 4 - A new friend

Once a title to the car was willed to Jamie, she even managed to acquire a temporary tag to get home on. Melissa pitched the stolen one to keep ties broken as best as possible. The car seemed to breath new life into Jamie despite sounding like crap. It was clear that she seemed to love it.

About a few hundred miles from Blue Earth as they were driving, Jamie spotted it, Harvell's Road House. Jamie's eyes lit up like Christmas lights seeing it, while Melissa, having her own vendetta against Jo, despite never really having met her, started frowning like a kid told that Christmas was cancelled indefinitely.

Jamie pulled over excited, "Let's go inside."

Melissa, "How about we say we did and don't. We don't have that much more to go to get back to Jim's…or we could go to Bobby's for a spell…"

Jamie frowned, "Oh, no. This is the first bar that we've passed in a very long time… besides…Ellen and Ash are inside…and you like Ellen."

Jamie paused a moment thinking out loud, "I think."

Melissa frowned, "I'm not going in. I _really_ don't like her. Besides, I really don't want to get on the wrong side of Mamma Harvelle."

Jamie seemed to think about it and then a calculating look crossed her face, "Okay…here's the deal. I'm not going to make you go inside. I'll let you take the Nova to the next town. Check in at the first motel you see. Use the last name, Hope. There's an ID in the glove box with it, and I'll meet up with you when I'm done. I promise."

Melissa looked hesitant, but Jamie just pulled out the stolen wallet and pushed $300 in her direction and with a cheery smile, "Don't wait up."

Melissa didn't know where that money came from, but Jamie hopped out of the car and then slinked towards the bar before she could do anything about it. Melissa gave her friend a look and shook her head, and then rolling down the window, she shouted in her general direction, "Just don't get arrested or pregnant."

Jamie just gave a smile and wave and then opened the door going inside. Melissa shook her head and drove off.

Inside, Jamie was nearly in heaven. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol was comforting to her. She walked inside and there were several heads turned in her direction. She was glad that she put a little effort in her outfit that day. She was wearing just a pair of jeans, boots, and a cute spaghetti strap tank top that she was both comfortable in and looked good on her, but it was nearly wall to wall men in there, and by looking good, it increased her chances of getting a free drink or two.

She continued on until she got to the bar, and smiled when she saw Ellen standing there.

Ellen commented, "Not too many girls come in here."

Jamie, "Well they don't know what they're missing then. This place is great. Kinda reminds me of home."

Ellen smiled warmly, "What can I get you?"

Jamie looked over at the selection of beers and then seeing that most everyone was drinking Bud, "Just a bud."

Ellen, "Coming right up."

Not long after the beer was sat down, a skinny man with a mullet slid in next to her. Ellen gave him a pointed look which he ignored and he turned and smiled a charming confident smile, "I haven't seen you here before. Name's Ash."

Jamie just smiled benevolently, "Name's Jamie. I'm just more or less passing though. I just couldn't refuse a chance for a beer."

Ash perked up seeing her smile, "Ah, a woman after my own heart. So what brings you through this way?"

Jamie just took a draw, "Just coming back from a job headed home with a friend."

Ash looked around, "Didn't see a friend come in with you, unless it's an imaginary one, in which case, that's fine with me also."

Jamie shook her head, "She's not imaginary, but she's not much for drinking. She headed on up the road."

Ash then leaning against the bar in what he supposed was a sexy manner, flipped his hair, "Her loss."

Not quite sure what to do, since Ash would be a valuable asset to have, and not wanting to burn bridges, she just gave a nod and took a long pull of her beer. She was saved from answering by Jo.

Jo waltzed over, "Ash could you do me a favor and help me with the trash?"

He flexed his nearly non-existent muscles, "No problem."

He then walked to get the trash, and then pulled it out towards the back door.

Jo smiled, "Don't worry about Ash. He's harmless. I'm Jo."

Jamie relieved, "Thanks about that. I wasn't sure how to let him down lightly. I'm Jamie."

Jo, "Well, I've got to go see to the tables, but it's good to see a female one of us."

Jamie gave a nod, and then finished her beer. Ellen just brought her another one, and Jamie just reveled in it. Jamie wasn't sure how Ellen and Jo did it, but they managed to keep unwanted company to a minimum.

On her forth beer, tall, dark, and handsome entered the bar. He sent a smile to Ellen, who was quick to get him a beer. Jo just smiled adoringly at him, and he headed over to play some darts.

After a game the cute man just came over and leaning on the bar, much the same way Ash did, spoke, "I'll buy your next round if you play a game of darts with me."

Jamie just raised an eyebrow, "I'm no good even when sober."

He smiled a flirtatious smile, "I'm sure you can't be that bad. Come on…just one game."

Jamie, "You'll buy me a beer, no strings attached if I play a game of darts with you…even if I'm lousy at it?"

He gave a nod, "Absolutely."

Jamie then got to her feet, "Well, against my better judgment I'll take you up on your offer."

He smiled and offered his hand to her. She ignored it and grabbed her beer, and said, "Okay…well…lead the way."

He smiled and did just that. They ended up playing three games, and having quite a few beers. Jamie was really loaded, and this guy was too good looking and knew it. The more she drank the more clumsy her throws got, but she was hitting dead center. He was getting close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and she couldn't help but feel like a silly little schoolgirl.

Finally he said, "Let me take you home."

She shook her head, smiling goofily at him, "I don't live around here."

He tried again, "Then let me take you to wherever you're staying."

Jamie, "Well, you're cute, but I've got way too much baggage. You should be chatting up someone without as much drama."

He suggested, "Maybe I can take some of that pain away."

She gave a laugh, "Maybe someday…but I'm just not ready yet."

He looked thoughtful, "I don't think you should be driving like that."

Jamie then smirked, "I know you like me, but you don't have to worry. Goodnight."

She then walked over to Ellen and then paid her tab.

Ellen suggested, "I have a few rooms if you want, or I could get Jo to drive you somewhere?"

Jamie smiled shaking her head, "No thank you ma'am. I need to clear my head, and I'm not driving. The walk will do me good. I'm just up the road a bit."

Ellen, "Well, you seem like a good kid. Keep your nose clean and come back here someday."

Jamie smiled "Will do. Thanks."

She headed out the door, and taking a deep breath, she just started whistling a Irish Drinking song, and headed down the road.

Half an hour later, Jamie was still walking. She was beyond tired, and wishing that she still had her keys, or had at least decided to spend the night as she continued on down the road. She had sobered up quickly, but was in no mood to walk. Walking was her least favorite thing to do. Her fingers itched to dial Melissa, and beg her to come pick her up. However, she knew that Melissa enjoyed sleep. Jamie knew that she was a pain in the butt to sleep in the same room with, and she knew that she probably owed Melissa big time. Jamie was a big girl…she got into the mess, and she would get herself out of it.

Determined she would make it…even if it took all night, she kept a steady pace. She heard a car coming, and prayed that they would not run her over. Curious and slightly confused she heard them slow down and looked over her shoulder to check out the vehicle. She tripped over he own feet as she took in the handsome driver behind the wheel of the jeep. It was the man from the bar. Sadly this didn't help Jamie as she took a face plant in the ditch.

His eyes widened, "Are you all right? Hop in. I'll give you a ride to wherever you need to go."

Jamie laughed, "You're cute, but I don't even know your name."

He spoke, "It's Caleb."

Jamie, "I'm not sure that it's a good idea."

Caleb, "It's twenty more miles to the nearest town. I promise I'll be the perfect boy scout."

Jamie raised an eyebrow before breaking out into giggles, "The type that eats brownies?"

Caleb, "Okay…I'm not a saint. But I promise you that I'll be on my best behavior. You can use that hunting knife against me if I get too out of line."

She thought about it for a little while. Twenty miles was a very long way to walk, and she was already tired. She was pretty good at the blade, even while loaded apparently.

Jamie gave a small nod, "Fine. You win. But I'm holding you responsible if I try to take advantage of you."

Caleb smiled and leaned over opening the door, "And what should I call you?"

Jamie smiled, "Jamie for now."

He smiled and then started off down the road.

After a while Caleb asked, "So where are you from?"

Jamie, "Kansas, but I'm currently staying in Minnesota."

Caleb, "I spent a good portion of time there myself once."

The rest of the car ride was filled with meaningless information, but information none the less. It was stuff you'd find out about a person while on a date. Likely due to the fact that neither knew one another nor did they feel that they could talk about the supernatural stuff they did.

When they got to the motel, Caleb, "I really like you. Is it okay if I call you sometime?"

Jamie, "I think I'd like that. Maybe if I'm passing though Lincoln sometime we could get together."

Caleb, "Okay…so what's the number?"

She rattled off the digits, well Pastor Jim's digits anyway since that was where she was staying.

Caleb laughed, "You're kidding me, right?"

She frowned, "No. That's the number."

Caleb, "So how is Pastor Jim these days?"

She had a look of pure confusion on her face for a few moments before it hit her, "Caleb Rains? Hunter and supplier?"

Caleb smiled proudly, "The one and the same."

She gave a half smile, "Well, you are a good person to know. I've heard a little about you. Almost sorry I shot you down tonight."

Caleb smiled and said, "We can still pick it back up if you want. I do believe that we are at a motel."

She laughed, "I'd love to, but my friend's asleep in there."

Caleb smirked, "Well, we can include her."

Jamie teased, "Well, I'm not one for sharing."

Caleb, "Well, Breakfast then?"

She sent him a saucy smile and blew him a kiss, "See you at 9?"

She turned on her heel and went up to the room, and Caleb waited until she was safely inside before driving off to his own hotel.

The next morning, Jamie woke up Melissa bright and early at 7. Melissa groaned at the happy girl who still smelled faintly of alcohol and throwing her arm back over her shoulder said, "Go away you freak of nature."

Jamie laughed and in a sing-song voice which was rather good despite the toothbrush that was hanging out of her mouth as she brushed, "Wake up, wake up. You sleepy head. Wake up, wake up. Get out of bed."

Melissa finally growled out, "What could have possibly put you in such a good mood at oh, 7am? And why do I need to be involved? You were just at the Roadhouse. You're never this happy about just beer… Oh, god. Please tell me you haven't lost your mind and fallen for Ash?"

Jamie messing around, "What's wrong with Ash?"

Melissa just adopted a grossed out face, "Yech!"

Jamie just smirked, "Don't worry. I wasn't swayed by Ash's brand of charm. But I do have a surprise. Why don't you go take a shower and get dolled up. The surprise will be here around 9-ish, and then I promise you food, and something of an explanation, if you still need one, that is."

Melissa growled, "If Regan was around I'd tell him to bite you."

Melissa finally rolled out of bed, and sleepily wondered to the bathroom where she shut the door and the sound of water was soon heard. Jamie rummaged through her bag to dig out make up and clothes that smelled somewhat good. She felt frustrated…why didn't nothing look cute, or smell remotely nice…holy crap how did that get so bloody?

She finally found something remotely nice and quickly pulled it on. She brushed her hair, pulling it up into a pony tail, and was busy working on some mild make-up: Mascara, eyeliner, and lip balm.

Melissa got out of the shower and said, "Dressing to impress?"

Jamie was smoothing out another imaginary wrinkle as she was quick to deny, "What…this old thing? I wore it Thursday."

While it was true that she had worn it three days ago, Melissa wasn't buying that story. Whoever was arriving was someone special.

At 8:55 Melissa was ready, and Jamie was practically ready to chew her arm off from anticipation. Melissa found it rather comical to watch that, but was wondering what exactly was the surprise was.

At precisely 9:01, that question was answered as Jamie jumped to her feet and opened the door with a smile that Melissa wasn't sure that she had seen on Jamie's face in a long time…well…certainly not when beer was not involved. However, when she moved, it was clear what she was so excited about. Right there was Caleb, the Caleb.

He smiled, "I'm not late, am I?"

Jamie just sent him a dazzling smile, "Nope you're right on time."

Caleb grinned, "So…breakfast?"

The three of them piled in the jeep, and headed to a local diner. Melissa was uncharacteristically talkative, but Jamie was somewhat convinced that that was probably Caleb's doing. He was good about bringing out the best in people. The three of them sat around talking, until the meal was over, and then they headed back to the Jeep.

Melissa could see a bit of a connection between Jamie and Caleb, but to what extent, she had no idea. There was definitely a bit of attraction between them. They both frequently were unconsciously leaning toward one another and mimicking one another as the time went on. Caleb was apparently very special to Jamie…very special indeed.

However, it wasn't all sunshine and roses between them. Every now and then, Jamie would adopt a guilty sad face. Melissa didn't know exactly what Jamie was thinking, but she had a good idea that it might have something to do with her newly questionable single status. It was rather intriguing to watch the two of them. Melissa also had a hard time putting "Skid-Row" and the person sitting across from them into one being.

Things went well, and then Jamie just gave a half smile, "Well, I hate to put an end to this, but we're riding around in a semi-stolen vehicle and we need to keep moving."

Caleb gave a nod of understanding, "Well, if either of you are ever in the area…or you two lovely divas need anything…just look me up."

They both nodded and then he drove them back to the nova. He watched them get in, start the thing, cringed a bit hearing it start. It definitely needed some work. Still Jamie managed to get it running and the pair gave him a small wave when they headed off down the road.

It was dark when they pulled into Jim's, but it was still easy to see Jim's outline put down a magazine and walk to the door. He was smiling when he saw the outline of the car, but immediately started frowning when he only saw two people getting out of the car.

Jim crossed his arms across his chest, "Where's Jacob?"

Jamie just lost her smile, "Not here."

Jim looking very much like a father whose kid was sneaking home late frowned, "I can see that. Why are you here with his car, while he is not?"

Jamie, "It's complicated. He did a bad thing…I punished him and stole his car…Melissa was pretty much just along for the ride."

Jamie didn't care what Jim thought just as long as Melissa wouldn't be turned on. Melissa looked up to Jim, and He seemed to like her as well. If nothing else, they were good for each other in a platonic way.

Jim, "Well, you've just made one hell of an enemy. Hope it was worth it. I'm not going to protect you if he shows up wanting retribution, but I'm not going to turn you away either right now. Get your stuff inside. (To Melissa) Regan has missed you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I'm only responsible for Melissa and Jamie.

Chapter 5 -

The girls lazed around for a couple weeks. If anything, Jamie was looking a bit better. She still drank, but it was infrequent, and when she did, thankfully she wasn't drowning herself in it like before. Jim wondered what might have given Jamie the new lease on life, but Melissa knew that it had something to do with Caleb. Melissa was still her normal happy self, and she was more than glad to be with Regan again.

Then Melissa decided that another road trip would be advantageous. So they told Jim that they promised to stop in now and again, and packed up their bags, and then headed out the door. The first stop was Bobby's. Melissa needed to check up on her car, and Jamie was tired of the Nova sounding like shit.

The drive seemed to go on forever, but eventually they pulled into the auto salvage yard. Bobby peered out the door frowning and holding a shotgun upon seeing the car. Jamie put the car into park and then both girls got out of the car.

Undaunted by the fact that Bobby had a shot gun, they chimed, "Hi, dad. We're home."

Bobby rolled his eyes, put down the shot gun, "Jamie? Melissa? What the hell are you doing here? And in that junker?"

Jamie frowned, "It just needs a little TLC."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Well, we'll see what we can do with it. Perhaps we can make it work for you."

Jamie smiled, "I hope so. It is my favorite color."

Bobby, "Where the hell did you get it anyway?"

Jamie, "Well, let's just say it was a gift."

He waited for her to elaborate, but that was all that Jamie was interested in saying at the time. He sighed, "Well, they certainly weren't doing you any favors. You know where I keep things. You can start on her in the morning."

Melissa, "I can't tell you how much I missed having a stove to work with."

Jamie, "I thought you would have enjoyed the break."

The girls spent the night with Bobby, and then sometime mid-morning, Jamie started working on the car. Melissa looked over her own car, and then set back working on cleaning the house. Bobby was busy working on a project of his own.

Eventually wanting a bit of a break, he decided to check up on Jamie just to make sure that she wasn't screwing up the car. He was surprised to see her done and just reorganizing the trunk. It was open when he got there, and looking in, he was more than a little surprised to see what it held.

It looked like a regular trunk at first look, but on closer inspection, it too had a false bottom in it. He lifted the false bottom to see Rock salt, knives, guns, religious artifacts, gasoline, shovels, and even holy water. It blew him away that they would have gotten so much so quickly. Something wasn't adding up in his mind.

The best possible candidate to answer that little quandary was heading back with a large glass of something clear. She smiled at him, and setting the glass down on crate, excitedly asked, "Do you want to hear her now?"

Bobby, "Sure, but why don't you tell me where the hell you got all the stuff in the back."

Jamie leaned against the car and let out a huge breath, "Jim thought it would be good for us to head out and do a job. He found someone to baby sit us, and it went really well. I suppose your average salt and burn thing. But as we were heading back, things changed. He tried to rape Mel. I beat the crap out of him, stole his car, and left him wrapped in a sheet closed with duct tape."

Bobby, "Who was he?"

Jamie disgusted, "Jacob Barnes."

Bobby, "I haven't heard of him."

Jamie, "Probably just as well. So…about the car…."

Bobby ended up working on the car with Jamie until it was purring like a kitten. All in all, it was a far sight better than it had been when the girls first drove it through the gates. As they were working, Jamie even managed to pull a little information out of Bobby on the project he was working on. And after the car was done, the trio of them was gathering information on Bobby's Project, a favor to a friend about a ring that cause death to the wearer.

Within a couple of days, they had enough information to really get a handle and investigate it. The ring was supposedly a simply designed heirloom wedding band. But this simple little wedding band had caused the mysterious deaths of close to 18 women in the hundred years in it's existence. Bobby was a little leery of taking the girls along, but then thought against it. It would do them no favors hiding them away from the world that they were now a part of.

The three of them packed up and headed down to Tennessee. Rumsfield and Regan were also along for the ride. The whole thing took about two weeks from start to finish, and the girls were a little worse for the wear. While Bobby just got a few bruises, Melissa got stabbed in the shoulder, and Jamie got a chest full of rock salt. Nothing was too serious, but it was a far cry from the ease of the last adventure that they had gone on.

Bobby let the girls stay with him and rest up for a small while before sending them down to Louisiana, where a zombie trouble was suspected. With the Nova in tip top shape, and a little how to from Bobby, they headed on down the road. Melissa was less than thrilled at the prospect of it, preferring the salt and burn scenario, but Jamie was pumped and ready to try something new.

It was heavily raining by the time that they got to the right town. Melissa was trying to act nonchalant while white knuckling the seat. Jamie's normally unflappable attitude when it came to driving had seriously gone south after the fifth time she had been cut off driving down the highway. She was cussing up a stream that would have made even a mechanic blush.

Melissa had made the mistake of asking if she wanted to take a breather, but Jamie growled, "No…I'm good."

An hour later, and a very stressful car ride for Melissa, Jamie finally found a sign for a cheap motel.

She pulled off, "I'm so tired of driving. Let's secure a room, and then you find us a coffee shop or something."

Melissa gave a large sigh of relief and Jamie pouted, "Oh, I'm not that bad."

Melissa raised a brow but didn't call her on it just looking forward to driving instead of being ferried around by a crazy person.

Jamie walked in got them a room, paid with a stolen card that was relatively new, and the two of them headed to their room to at least drop off their bags and set up shop for a while. The room was very floral print, and the carpet went up the walls.

They dropped their bags, and Jamie, "I could use a big cup-a Joe."

Melissa sighed, "I know…I know, Jamie. You'd be completely useless without a cup of something. Honestly, I don't even want to think about what you'd do for a Klondike bar."

Jamie just waggled her eyebrows and Melissa groaned.

Jamie, "Come on, Grandma. I'd say let's hit the bar, but I know where you stand on that. Besides…there's way to much blood in my caffeine system."

They drove around for half an hour before they found a place that they could both agree on. Once inside, Melissa ordered a hot chocolate and Jamie ordered a triple mocha latte. Jamie sipped the coffee reverently while Melissa surfed the internet for information. They sat that way a while, while Jamie finished off the coffee and ordered another one. It was during the second cup that a man sat down at the table next to them.

In a thick accent he spoke, "Ah the two sisters."

Melissa just frowned, "We're not related."

He smiled, "You sure about dis? Besides…folk can be bound by more than just blood."

Jamie just gave a nod, "He's right."

He crinkled his dark face into a smile, "You two is after the undead, aren't you."

Jamie just asked, "Are we that obvious?"

He smiled, "Not really, but I see more than most folk." He handed them both a couple of bags and said, "For protection."

Melissa was hesitant to take it, but Jamie just opened it.

Smiling, Jamie responded, "Thank you. Just a question, but why are you helping us?"

He answered, "Because you need it. And I don't want that thing hanging round my back yard any 'mo than a chicken wants a gator for 'is friend."

Jamie and Melissa grinned, and he gave Jamie a card and said, "If you need anything. You can call me day or night."

Jamie accepted it with a smile, "See you around then, Mr. Green."

He got up and said, "Miss Melissa keep your notebook handy and your memory sharp and you'll be just fine. And you Miss Jamie…you mischievous pixie, you stay out of trouble."

Melissa just laughed at Jamie's stunned expression as Green just chuckled as he left the place.

Once he was gone, they folded up and once in the car, Melissa asked, "What is in those bags that he gave us?"

Jamie answered, "Stuff for protection really. Powerful magic. Voodoo."

Melissa just asked, "What the hell, Jamie? What the hell? How do you know this?"

Jamie just smirked mysteriously, before admitting, "I've always been interested in the strange and unexplainable. I've tried my hand at a lot of things…Voodoo, hoodoo, witchcraft, and the occult."

Melissa just gaped, "Witches? But that's disgusting."

Jamie gave a lazy smile, "I never said how in depth I was, nor did I say anything really worked for me. Apparently you need a demon to back you for the really interesting stuff to work."

Melissa just nodded, and Jamie just stared out the window. The rest of the drive back to the motel for the night was quiet.

Melissa researched while Jamie did other things. They had a list of people that died before the activities started, as well as victims that had died from mysterious causes, and a plan to start working. It was late before Melissa finally went to sleep, Jamie having nodded off not long before she decided to.

The next few days, the girls gathered every bit of information that they could, and then found the location of the creature and his mistress. As it turned out, it was a poor guy who died during a fishing trip. He had been in love with a very bookish girl, and she wanted revenge on everyone around her. The girl was killed by the Zombie when he realized that she never loved him, but not before the car had some serious unauthorized detail work done on it.

Jamie made sure to say goodbye to Green before they left town, and then they babied the car back up to Bobby's for some serious detail work. Needless to say neither Jamie nor Melissa were thrilled about the car.

When they pulled into the drive, Bobby wasn't home, but they made themselves at home all the same. He didn't show up the first day, nor did he make a visit the next day. They stocked the house, and Melissa found the sledge hammer and started working on fixing the car. Getting the dents out was difficult since she didn't have a lot of upper body strength, but eventually she got it out.

Bobby came back the afternoon on the third day and seeing Jamie out in the yard, he stopped and asked, "What the hell happened here?"

Jamie shrugged, "A zombie decided to give me a little detail job. Nothing too horrible."

He raised and eyebrow and said, "Well, nice to see you've made yourself at home. Look, a friend of mine is coming over sometime soon to deliver supplies. If they don't stop by tonight, just make sure that the two of you are dressed at all times."

Jamie frowned, "Look, if this is about that one time…it was a complete accident."

Bobby just her the look, "Cut the bullshit, Jamie."

Jamie asked, "What has you on edge? This guy isn't Jacob or someone dangerous?"

Bobby just shook his head unsure how to approach the topic, and spoke, "No more than me. But…"

Jamie, "Look, it's no big deal. Melissa and I are big girls and we can handle it."

Bobby, "Just do me a favor…keep a low profile while he's around."

Bobby's 'friend' didn't show up until much later, around noon the next day. Jamie was inside the house doing laundry when the sound of a car rolled up. Bobby got up to see to the visitor, who was bound and determined to come inside. Bobby did the traditional test, and had him take a drink from the flask.

Melissa was out with Regan taking him for a walk. So Jamie just remained hidden until she was sure exactly how the situation was going to play out. What if this old friend wasn't all that friendly.

Bobby either didn't remember that she was there, or was trying to downplay it all. Jamie just waited until the timer went off on the stove. She would have just left it all alone, but knew that Melissa would be upset if it got burnt to a crisp. So she threw caution to the wind and hurried to the stove and pulled out the casserole that was thrown together earlier.

It was pulled out, and then she heard a very familiar voice ask, "Who else is with you, Bobby?"

Bobby answered, "One of my kids."

The voice just growled, "You have kids? Since when? I've known you since I was thirteen. I think I would have seen some "Rugrats" running around." Bobby, "Well, there's a lot about me you don't know. Come on out, Sweetheart."

Jamie frowned at the name, but complied before walking out with a frown.

She put her hands on her hips, "Don't call me Sweetheart."

Caleb choked on his beer, "Jamie?"

She switched her face from disdainful to smirking, "Well, Caleb Raines…Didn't think I'd meet up with you again."

Bobby narrowed his eyes, "You two know each other?"

Jamie just twisted her hair nervously, "I was thirsty and had Mel drop me off at a bar."

Caleb grinned, "It was the Roadhouse, and she'd been sitting there quite a while."

Jamie frowned, "I was doing just fine."

Caleb smiled, "You, lady, are a hard woman to track down."

Jamie smiled, "Thanks. I try. Besides, I didn't know you cared."

Bobby, "Want to fill me in what the hell happened between the two of you. (looking to Jamie) Caleb's my friend, and I don't want to kick his ass, but I will if I need to."

Jamie just shook her head, and giving a sad smile, "He's cute, but there's nothing really between us except friendship. It's still a bit too soon for me." Both Caleb and Bobby adopted looks of realization, and Caleb lost his cocky smile and Bobby adopted a look of guilt.

Melissa showed up with Regan still in hand and said, "Bobby, Jamie…I'm back…(walking into the living room) Oh, hey Caleb."

Bobby then looked to the girls, "You took Melissa drinking at the Roadhouse? You let Jamie bully you around?"

Jamie just put her hands up in the air under Bobby's intimating stare, "Don't worry, Dad. Melissa didn't go into the bar. She's got a bit of a hang up about the place. She dropped me off and I went into the bar."

Bobby ran his hand through his hair, "What were you both thinking. You going into a bar…full of armed men…alone? And you, leaving your friend alone at that bar."

Melissa just stood there gaping like a fish, but Jamie said, "I'm a big girl. I've no saint…"

Bobby sighed, "Anyone who's spent any time with you is well aware of that."

Jamie pretended to look contrite, but failed miserably.

Jamie, "Well, since we're all here, I don't know about you, but I could use a beer…and since I know the four of us, I vote that we make a beer run. Only my car's not quite legal yet."

Caleb, "Really, That was a couple months ago….it wasn't that bad…and you said you had the title."

Melissa, "Well, she did have it good…until we went down south for a job. It seems that a zombie decided to detail it. She just finished hammering out the dents yesterday."

Caleb cringed, "Well, I'd be happy to drive."

Jamie, "Sounds good…let me just get my purse."

He waited for her and then they drove to the nearest liquor store. They decided to pool resources and have a really good time. Jamie even picked up a bottle of Bobby's favorite as well as a special bottle.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "What is that?"

Jamie smirked, "You'll see."

The drive back was uneventful, but when they carted the stuff in, Bobby scowled, "Are you planning on swimming in it?"

Jamie, "Nope…just a small competition."

She pulled out the mystery bottle, "Hey Mel, guess what I got?" Melissa raised an eyebrow, "Tell me it's not Petron, Absinth, or Jager."

Jamie smirked, and Melissa groaned, "Oh, please not another Vodka night. You were the worst…those rodeo boys never had a chance."

Jamie gave a cough, "Um, no….it's better…. (removing the brown bag from the bottle) It's the Captain."

Mel hugged her, but Caleb asked, "What about the Rodeo guys?"

Jamie glared at Melissa for bringing it up and Jamie innocently, "Nothing much…"

Bobby grabbed a bottle and leaving the room, "I don't want to know. You're all getting up bright and early tomorrow…just so you know."

Jamie, "Sure…no problem."

Melissa eyed the Captain and then frowned at Bobby's words….Jamie might have had a easy time after drinking all night, but she was not quite that fortunate.

Caleb just gave a small wave, "See you bright and early."

Caleb then turned to the girls, "If I remember correctly, Bobby doesn't get up until 9 and that's plenty of time."

Jamie just shrugged and popped open the top and then poured herself a very liberal amount in her glass. Melissa horded the Captain Morgan, and Caleb was happy to match Jamie's example.

It was 7am when Bobby decided to walk down the stairs. Melissa was snoring on one of the chairs with Regan at her feet and a bottle tucked in her arms like a teddy bear. He walked around the room, and around the back of the couch were the last two culprits. Jamie and Caleb were leaning against each other apparently passed out while talking.

Bobby smiled maliciously and then walked to his record collection and thumbed through it a bit, before getting everything ready. He cranked up the volume, and put on some Pink Floyd, and then set it to play. He laughed seeing them all react. Melissa jolted awake, and accidentally kicked Regan.

Jamie wasn't going to respond but Caleb acted beautifully and came up swinging and hit Jamie in the face, and then pinned her to the ground. Jamie reacted to being pinned by kneeing him in the balls. It was then they both seemed to realize what was going on and then they both stopped.

Caleb groaned softly, "Bobby, can you turn that crap off? It's too early."

Bobby laughed, "It's 7 o'clock. You're burning daylight. Besides…I've got plenty of stuff for you to do if you're going to stick around. Time to get up, girls."

Caleb helped out a bit, before giving up and heading back to Nebraska. Bobby had the girls cleaning the house, Melissa cooking, and Jamie fixing small things that required lots of concentration. Bobby had left them a list, and had spent most of the day out of the house. Both girls were sure that it was punishment. Aside from the mild headaches and no interest for food, it wasn't as bad as it could be.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I'm only responsible for Melissa and Jamie.

Chapter 6 –

When Bobby did come home, he was in a better mood. Whatever he had done seemed to have put him in better spirits…that or the fact that Caleb wasn't around to flirt. It was dinner that evening that he decided to spring the info on us.

Bobby, "If the pair of you are interested…I've got another job. Seems to be a typical haunting, but I'll understand if it's too soon. "

Surprisingly it was Melissa who was piped up eager to go check it out…especially when she learned that it was in Cheyenne, Wyoming…something at the college there. The girls shared a look, but still it was Melissa who was most eager to go. In short measure they had the Neon packed, and were on the road, sans Regan, who was a bit put out that he didn't get to go.

Jamie in the passenger seat just stared out the window or slept most of the way. When they got there, they did some exploring of the town they had visited the previous year. Jamie insisted that they take pictures, so the girls posed next to the boots around town, for a scrapbook. It was dangerous work, but the least they could do was to make it more enjoyable. It was Jamie's birthday weekend, so of course there would be a horse show hosted by the college. The girls scouted around for activity, and not finding anything out of the ordinary, they decided to make the most of the trip.

It was fun to watch the show from a distance. Their team coach had been there, although she looked younger, and didn't have a clue who the girls were. It was kind of a bittersweet hint of home to see their coach rip some poor girl a new one for a stupid rookie mistake.

After a few hours, of familiar horses an people who didn't remember them, it was time to go. Hungry, they stopped at a family restaurant and ordered food as well as a few drinks. Jamie was in poor spirits and on the second pitcher of margarita when she couldn't deny her bladder anymore. Going into the bathroom, Jamie relieved herself, and while washing her hands, suddenly she felt herself take a back seat…someone else was in there with her and they had control.

Melissa on the other hand was sitting at the table, and waiting for Jamie to get back. When a half hour passed, and she was still not back, it was clear that something was up, so she paid the tab and went in search of her friend. When she got to the bathroom, and she saw a little bit of sulfur on the counter, she had her first clue.

She sighed there was no other sign of her friend, so she left, and on the way out there was a couple complaining about their car being missing. It was a 1994 Honda Accord. A car that Melissa knew Jamie knew like the back of her hand.

Melissa paid for the meal and went out to the neon and called Bobby. She was hesitant not sure what words to say, but when he picked up, "Bobby…it's Melissa…we've run into something of a snag."

Melissa ended up pouring all of her worries and stress out into the phone, but Bobby had an answer, "Hang tight in your room. What room did you say it was again?"

Melissa, "210 at the Holiday Inn. We're under the names Alice or Rosalie Cullen."

Bobby could be heard frowning, "Cullen?"

Melissa, "Um, yeah…well Jamie was fond of a book that was centered on a vampire coven that were…um…vegetarians."

Bobby disbelieving, "She choose a name from a book about Vegetarian vampires? I think I need to have a long talk with her. Okay. Well Give me a few hours and I'll try to pull some strings. I'll call you back with the details. Hang tight."

Three hours later, Bobby called Melissa back, "Hey kiddo. I've got a hunter headed your way. He's not someone that I see eye to eye with so watch your back, but he'll get you through this. He should be there in half an hour."

Melissa nodded her head, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see the response before answering, "Okay…so does this hunter have a name?"

Bobby said two words that would take her breath away, "John Winchester."

She breathed in sheer awe, "_The_ John Winchester?"

Bobby, "Well, yeah, who were you expecting I'd send...the Easter Bunny?"

Sarcastically Melissa gasped, "You know him?"

Bobby laughed, "Cut the shit and keep me in the loop."

He hung up the phone, and Melissa worried kept an eye on the door as if expecting that it would have a knock on it any moment.

An hour later, there was a soft thump on the door, and Melissa was up in a flash. Standing there was none other than _The John Winchester_ and he looked everything like she expected him to. Hell, he even smelled like she expected him to.

He walked in looked around the place appraisingly and then said, "Melissa Stone?"

Melissa gave a nervous squeak, "That's me."

John, "So do you have any pictures or anything to go on? Bobby said that you thought that it might be a demon."

Melissa finally snapped out of her shock a bit. It didn't help that she felt uncomfortable around men, but for Jamie she would try to pull her head out of the sand.

Melissa, "Here's a picture. She's 5'11", long dark curly hair, brown eyes. Easily blends into a crowd, a bit of a drunk. But who knows what that thing's got her doing. Apparently they have the same taste in cars. She took off in a 1994 Honda Accord from the restaurant, but dumped it not long after taking it. (handing over the file on the case they were working) This is everything we have so far. We checked out most of it, but have come up with dead ends. The sulfur in the bathroom was the only thing that I've found."

He thumbed through everything and then using Melissa's computer, he hacked the police files and then with a bit of a sigh said, "Apparently she's been sighted twice. Once in a convenience store threatening store clerk. Then someone matching her description was leading a riot after the college team lost the big game. The good news is that apparently she hasn't left town quite yet. The bad news is that we still have to find her. I doubt that she'll stay here for long."

For the next two days, John would listen to the police scanner, and the pair of them would look around for her, for any trace they possibly could find. The hits eventually stopped and with the help of the internet, they found hints of her going down south into Colorado.

After a week of nothing, Melissa sighed and followed John in Big Red. Desperately needing some new jeans, she begged John to stop at an outlet store in Denver that had some Jeans that she approved of. John wasn't interested in going shopping with a woman, but there was a strip club next door that did capture his interest.

Rolling her eyes at the typical male behavior, Melissa dropped him off at the door. Whatever John had been expecting, it was not to see the missing Jamie dancing on the pole. Her hair was cropped short, and her skin was tanned. John noticed that while she was skinny she was not without a good deal of muscle tone. He could see some hint of scaring on her chest from what was probably taking a blast to the chest with rock salt or bird shot at good pace. The music that she was dancing to was well picked for her, and the moves captured most of the crowd.

Sighing, he knew that before she set eyes on him, he needed to call Mel and alert her to the situation. He sent her a text and told her to wait in the truck. He almost cheered as she walked by. She offered him a lap dance, and he accepted. The demon was quite good. He sighed knowing that it was getting past the point of no return. He gave her a tip, smiling as the iron laced bill burned into her flesh.

The real fun started at that point, and between an angry bouncer, and a pissed off demon, John wasn't quite sure who exactly would have the upper hand in the matter. Thankfully, he had an opening, and dragged the captured demon to his truck where Melissa was waiting. They hauled ass out of there, thankful that it was getting dark, and made their way outside of town towards the mountains. The demon restrained by John who clearly had a couple tricks up his sleeve.

Eventually, they got where they were going, and John preformed an exorcism on the young hunter. They were able to get a bit of information on what they were looking for, but eventually the demon could not be reasoned with and the creature was returned to hell.

Jamie just lay there in the iron chains breathing heavy. Mel and John sat on either side of her exhausted and a little bit bruised from the endeavor.

Mel was the first to speak, "I thought that demons were supposed to make you do things you weren't likely to do in real life."

Jamie laughed, "So maybe my soul mate resides in the deep south… No seriously…a cross-dressing demon who is way more feminine than I am really doesn't' float my boat much."

John, "Come on you two…We might as well get this taken care of so that it doesn't happen again."

Both girls looked up at him confused, but got into the truck like good girls. When John drove them back into town they were a bit confused until John stopped the car at a tattoo parlor. Mel looked appreciative, while Jamie looked down right terrified.

John and Mel both got out of the car, but Jamie just sat there in the middle looking at the place with something close to pure fear on her face. John and Mel, who had both gotten tattoos before and realized that it wasn't that big of a deal both looked at her.

John, "What are you waiting for? You don't want this to happen again, do you?"

Jamie, "No…but I'm not a fan of pain and I'm sure that this is going to hurt a lot."

Mel, "But you've pierced your own ears and navel. In fact, I think the only one I've seen you sit for was the bar piercing. Surely this can't be that bad."

Jamie shook her head, "Nope…you can get one if you want, but I'm just going to wait here. I can take one or two big pokes, but anything more than that definitely does not sound appealing."

Mel, "I told you before that it wasn't that bad…I fell asleep in the chair remember?"

Jamie gave a half nod of her head, but wasn't going to budge. John just said, "Fine, we'll get one for Melissa and then we'll go for a drink or two?"

Jamie gave a nod, "I'm still not going inside."

John just gave a nod and said, "Fine, but just so you know, demon or not…you steal my truck and I will hurt you."

Jamie just gave a nod and watched as the pair went inside to go get Melissa a new tattoo. It took less time than she suspected that it would, and she saw John make an exchange of sorts, as he talked with the shop owner.

They came out with smiles on their faces, and Mel just rolled her eyes, and said, "Honestly, it wasn't all that bad. See. (she pulled the collar of her shirt back to show the tiny design above her left shoulder.)

Jamie frowned, "It looks really good. Too bad that I have a hang up about it."

John, "Well, enough sappiness…you said no. Besides, I have heard a rumor that you rather like beer."

Jamie's eyes sparkled at the prospect. John drove the trio to a whole in the wall bar that seemed to go over with both girls. John got the pair of them a beer, and Melissa a shot, before walking back with the drinks.

Jamie finished her drink, but John and Mel were watching her carefully. John ordered Jamie another beer and got one for himself too while Melissa nursed a coke. It didn't take long before the effects of the drug started to hit her, and Mel and John were able to talk without her suspecting anything.

Melissa, "You know she's never taking anything you offer ever again, right?"

John, "Well, this was for her own good. (Jamie giggled as the beer bottle fell out of her hand

and then pretty much exploded like a volcano.) Where do you think she'll want the tattoo?"

Melissa, "I don't know…it's Jamie."

The next morning, Jamie woke up with one hell of a hangover. She figured that she must have really tied one on, but it was unusual for her to forget more than the first beer. The clothing strewn across the room was normal for her after a night like she must have had. Her bladder was complaining so she figured that she'd get that done.

She walked in a fog into the bathroom, and sat down to do what she needed to, only to see a design on the inside of her thigh very high up. Like a ferret looking at something shiny, she reached out to touch it, only to pull her fingers away quickly from the tender skin. That was most certainly not henna.

She quickly finished off, and then walking towards her jeans, she pulled out hunting knife, and with a growl walked over to Melissa's bed and started bouncing on it to wake her up.

Melissa was suffering from a bit of a hangover herself, groaned, "Go away you psycho!"

Jamie stopped, "Not until you tell me where John is, and what your part in last night was? I wanna know who's grand idea it was to drug the drunk. I'd wager that it wasn't you…not your style…so tell me where I can find John and return the favor so that he wakes up with something on him that he didn't necessarily want."

Melissa frowned, "He didn't sleep with you."

Jamie, "I already know that…but I'm pissed that I have a tattoo where I have one. I wanna know who's idea that little gem was. I hope to whomever is listening up there that should I ever get back to reality that the tattoo doesn't. "

Melissa covered her face and said, "Sometimes you're really too much. Listen, John drew out the design, you picked the location, and wouldn't let him leave while the artist put it there. I got you back here, no thanks to John who drove off saying he had other things to do. But he gave us a folder on some happenings to look into. Something about a series of disappearances in Hibbing, Minnesota."

Jamie sighed and said, "Actual work sounds oddly pleasing. I'm going to take a shower and then go get some coffee and something greasy…anything you want?"

Melissa gave a non-committal grunt and rolled over.

Jamie stood there a moment before laughing, "Dude, I had a cross dressing demon inside me for over a week. That's sad that that's the closest that I've come to getting laid since we've come here."

Melissa turned beet red and groaned…it seemed that Jamie was completely back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I'm only responsible for Melissa and Jamie.

Author's Note - Sorry about lack of updating...I don't feel very inspired right now...

Chapter 7 –

Hibbing, Minnesota was just like Jamie had pictured it. It was muggy and entirely too much water and trees…which meant entirely too many insects. The plus was that it wasn't ungodly hot. The girls were still driving the neon, which meant that Melissa was driving. While Jamie didn't really care who drove, she was feeling very carsick. It was all that she could do to will herself not to vomit…the window rolled down, and the smell of clean air filling the car and with the amount of pressure that made Jamie sure that her short dark hair would be all knotted by the time that they stopped for the night.

Melissa despite being quite the car buff and completely obsessed with her car was without a doubt in Jamie's mind, a lousy driver, not that she'd admit it out loud. She had to speed everywhere, not that that alone was a bad thing. She took unnecessary chances zipping across intersections almost getting smacked by crossing traffic now and then. All of her movements were jerky be it changing lanes, turning corners, accelerating (which basically meant her foot was either holding the petal to the floor or slamming into the brake (which Jamie was sure was the reason seatbelts were invented…so you didn't slam face first into the glass).

Normally, if they were riding in Jamie's car it wouldn't have been such a big deal. But the angle of the glass was enough to push her to the edge. Motion sickness had been something that Jamie had dealt with most her life. When Jamie first learned to drive, a trip to the mall was not as enticing as it could have been because the ten minute drive was enough to have her hanging out the window like a sea sick sailor. As an adult, it had gotten a bit better, but there were still days when it was exceptionally bad. She usually dealt with it by taking Dramamine or just sleeping it off.

Jamie was a bit miffed that they had left from Colorado and had not stopped anywhere other than various gas stations along the way. She had tried to convince Melissa to stop in to see Caleb, but not wanting a repeat at Bobby's, Melissa was not interested in a visit. Three of the four gas stations that they had filled up at had been out of Dramamine, and the fourth was passed by because Melissa didn't know that Jamie was running low. She was too sick to fall asleep, so she just sat there with her eyes closed trying to ignore the music on the radio. Trust Melissa to find the only rock station in the area.

Jamie listened to everything other than Classical music and new jazz…those just grated on her last nerve. She even listened to a few songs that made others raise an eyebrow. It didn't matter the language either. But this station definitely needed a nasty gram. Not only were they stuck playing classic rock…but it wasn't even good classic rock. It was like they went out of their way to find the most unheard of rock songs that could be played. She had momentarily gotten excited when they named someone she recognized would be playing next…but it was immediately crushed when she realized that the song was like the others…a 'b-side' unrecognizable song.

It had grown dark before Melissa commented, "I don't believe it! (Squeal) Jamie, we're stopping for a beer!"

Before Jamie had even had a moment to focus on where they were, Melissa had whipped the car into a parking spot two cars down from an Impala that was familiar, though neither girl had ever set eyes on it in person before. Melissa rolled up the window before Jamie could do it, and was out of the car, locking Jamie inside momentarily in her excitement.

Jamie let herself out of the car, her mood sour, despite the offer of alcohol. She locked the car back up, and then walked over to where Melissa was gawking at a car, and pausing a moment to check the license plate, grabbing her friend, she muttered under her breath, "I should have known. (louder) Come on Sunshine…you're not going to meet them in person if you're outside."

Jamie let go of Melissa so it looked like she wasn't dragging her inside the biker bar. Dean was playing darts, Sam was folded over a small table nearby looking over a packet of paperwork. Biker's were playing both the pool tables and almost every seat was taken save for a table close by.

Jamie, "Go get us a table, and don't talk to them…just smile and wave, but don't say a word. I'll get us a round of drinks…don't worry… I can promise no date rape drugs in them this time."

Melissa sent her a guilty look…it was still fresh in both girl's minds, and Melissa did feel generally sorry about what had happened, but it was for Jamie's own good. She was just about to the table, but seeing Sam getting up, she felt like she needed to do something to keep him there…keep them both there. While Jamie didn't realize what was going on or where they were, Melissa certainly did. There was no phantom attacker, just a case of inbred crazies.

She followed him outside, and smiling nicely at him, "Hey where's the rush?"

Sam turned and looked at her with a half smile, "There's no rush, it's just me and my brother are here on a job. We've got a lot to do tomorrow, and I was going to try to get some sleep."

Melissa didn't know what compelled her to say what she did next, but she was sure it was Jamie's fault, "Well, that's too bad. My friend and I were looking for a good time tonight, and well…I'm not one for sharing."

They were standing near Melissa's car when he stopped walking, and grinned about to say something else, but before either could react, Sam was knocked out and Melissa was grabbed and blindfolded.

Back inside, Jamie turned around with a couple of shots in her hand, frowning. Sam was gone, the table was cleared, Dean wasn't in sight, and Melissa was nowhere to be found. With a curse under her breath, she downed the two shots only to walk out in the parking lot. Both cars were still there, but Melissa wasn't, Sam wasn't, and she didn't see Dean right behind her.

Jamie just frowned, "What the hell…"

She turned to look around only to run into Dean who barely caught her stumble before she hit the dirt.

She stood there wide eyed before she shook her head and asked, "I'm sorry. Listen, you haven't seen a small brunette about 5'8"…light brown short hair. She's not in the bar and last I checked she was talking to some really tall guy with brown hair…didn't notice his eyes. He was holding some messy day planner thingy. Looked kind of like that… (I pointed to the journal sitting out in the open on the impala)."

He still hadn't let her go yet, and he spoke, "That's my brother, Sam. Look, it's not exactly like him to just leave dad's journal."

Jamie gave a nod, "Yeah, well, my sister, Melissa, doesn't normally do the booty call thing…and even then, she'd make sure that I'd have some sort of ride to the hotel. It's not like her to leave me stranded."

Jamie struggled out of his hold seeing a group of people file out, Dean hot on her heels, as they asked people if they had seen either Sam or Melissa. Neither of us were having much luck but then Dean spotted the camera watching over the parking lot.

Dean stopped and then walking to Jamie who was still trying to interrogate people, touching her elbow asked, "Look, lady, is there anyone you can call tonight for a ride home?"

Jamie gave a sad half laugh, "Hardly…we're just passing though. Look, name's Jamie. Maybe we can help each other out."

Dean shook his head, "No dice, Jamie. Look, I'll do what I can to try to help you find your sister, but my priority is my brother. It's better if I'm working alone. Can I take you somewhere for the evening?"

Jamie, "Just some cheep hotel would be great."

Though Dean had been nice enough to give Jamie a ride to the hotel, and they decided to pool resources and share a room (no funny business), Dean was gone in the morning without her. The car gone too, she wanted to punch something. She felt more than a little bit irritated that while she hadn't given too much information Dean had ultimately decided to work alone.

Jamie spent the morning hustling people to get a few bucks before managing to scrape up enough cash to get a rental car and some supplies. She went shopping at the local farm supply store, bought some suture, bandaging materials, and then stopping at a convience store managed to get some honey, duct tape, and some food. Last but not least, she stopped in a military surplus shop and cringed when the guy was checking her out, but thankfully, he let her buy a couple of blankets for half price and threw a set of handcuffs in for free.

Leaving the store a little rattled, she spent time dragging the back streets in search of a cruiser or even better…any sign of Dean. She was getting irritated driving the shoebox of a car, but at least it blended in, and there was no need for anyone to think anything differently than she was out on a drive home.

Melissa woke to the sound of Sam trying to kick out of the cage that he was in. She was in the middle of three cages. Sam on one side and Jenkins was in the other. Jenkins groaned capturing Sam's attention.

Sam, "Hey, you two okay?"

Jenkins, "Does it look like I'm doing okay?"

Melissa just gave him a nod, not trusting her voice…she was so angry that they had both been caught. The only plus in her mind was that she wasn't in the same cage. Sam was not exceptionally high on her list…she was a Dean fan. This was the last time she'd be trying to help someone out...at least for a while.

Sam, "Where are we?"

Jenkins, "Don't know…country I think. It smells like the country."

Melissa groaned, "It smells like pig! Uh…why couldn't we get kidnapped by people with horses…at least we could steal one and ride them out."

Sam and Jenkins both looked at her like she'd grown another head. Melissa just shrugged…this was the norm…people never got her suggestions.

Sam, "Okay…. You're Alvin Jenkins aren't you. Wow, I was looking for you."

Jenkins, "Oh, yeah?"

Sam, "Yeah."

Jenkins, "Well, no offence, but this is a piss poor rescue."

Sam, "Well, my brother's out there too…he's looking for us. So…"

Jenkins, "So he's not going to find us. We're in the middle of nowhere. Waiting for them to come back and do god knows what to us."

Sam, "You seen them yet?"

Jenkins, "What are you talking about?"

Sam, "Whatever grabbed us, what did they look like?"

Jenkins, "See for yourself."

The creeps came in, hooded, and gave Jenkins a meal. Melissa watched the whole thing in silence, but there was nothing to do.

Sam gasped, "They're human."

Jenkins looked at him oddly, "What did you expect."

Jamie was on her second tank of gas that day. It was getting late, and she was sure that driving on her own with no sense of directions, a map, or GPS was a bad thing. The only good thing was that she had her windows rolled down. Driving slowly, she got lucky in that she heard insane whooping in the falling rain followed in short measure by a screaming. She knew in her heart that she'd found the place, but now was not the time to try to drop in for a look. She'd wait until later.

The next morning, she dragged the road, for any sign of Dean and the police lady. But it wasn't until closer to noon, that she managed to find them. She passed them going down the road, and thankfully, Dean and the woman cop didn't give her a second though as she was driving by…most likely because Dean wouldn't be looking for a new looking rental car. She drove on for a small bit, and then parked it before grabbing the cuffs, and started trekking on foot towards the opening where Dean would likely be handcuffed.

She could tell that he hadn't been there long because he just sighed, "Great!"

She crept closer with a smile on her face and said in a cheesy southern accent, "Need a hand? What was that again about not needing any help?"

Dean groaned, "Uh, it's you. You wouldn't happen to have a paperclip or a hair pin would you?"

Jamie shook her head, "Nope…sorry….that's locked in the effin' dodge back at the bar. (Tapping her finger on her chin as if she were really thinking about it. She pulled a handcuff key from tucked in her bra and answered him sarcastically) I don't suppose this would do?"

Dean, "Hand it over, and quit being smug."

Jamie did and said, "Hurry up…we have a couple of inbred crazies heading this way soon."

Dean just looked at her, but did as she said, and the pair of them hid in the trees watching as two men came out and unlocked the cruiser to drive it away. He looked at her oddly, but she shook her head, and pulled him after her into the treeline, "Look, you're better with me than without me. I'm a decent shot, and I've figured out what we're facing. There are four crazy humans that are holding our siblings hostage. Three adult men, and a little girl. All of them are dangerous. Whatever you hoped the cop would help you with is over and done. She's likely captured. I believe them to be cannibals. Sure you can go in there guns blazing and maybe survive, but you'd do better with me. We tried it your way and you ended up handcuffed in crazy country…can I tag along now?"

He gave a grunt and a nod, and then waved her onward, "Fine, but stay close."

Jamie gave a nod and moved as quietly as she could behind him through the woods onto the property.

Meanwhile, Deputy Kathleen had come to. Sam asked, "You all right?"

Kathleen, "You are Sam Winchester? Aren't you?

Sam, "Yeah."

Kathleen, "Your cousin's looking for you."

Sam, "Thank god. Where is he?"

Kathleen, "I…uh…I cuffed him to my car."

Suddenly the door opened, and two pairs of legs walked inside…one more feminine. Jamie smiled at him, "See, I'm not completely useless."

Melissa chimed for the first time in a hushed tone, "Jamie! You found him. You found us."

Jamie asked, "You okay, Mel?"

Melissa gave a nod. Meanwhile Sam and Dean were having something of their own reunion.

Dean, "Sam! Are you hurt?"

Sam, "No. Damn it's good to see you!"

Kathleen asked, "How did you get out of the cuffs and who is your friend?"

Dean, "Well, I know a trick or two."

Jamie answered, "Just someone searching for her sister."

Dean surveyed the cages and Jamie moved to stand next to him, "Oh…these locks look like they're going to be a bitch."

Sam, "There's some kind of automatic control right there (pointing to the wall)."

Jamie just shook her head, "Likely a dummy system, but I'll give it a try."

As Jamie slinked to the wall indicated, Dean asked, "Have you seen 'em?"

Sam, "Yeah. Dude, they're just people."

Dean, "And they jumped you? Must be getting a little rusty there, kiddo."

Melissa, "Well, I was chatting him up at the time of the attack."

Jamie, "That's my girl! Seriously though…next time…do it in the middle of the bar instead of a parking lot...and let me know…that way I can help you out if he's a creeper."

Melissa gave a thin smile knowing exactly what all Jamie would do to exact revenge, "Trust me…it was a one-time deal."

Jamie switched the switch, "Anything happen? And like I said…don't knock it until you try it. You just need to find the right man-whore… (knowing that she'd get pummeled later for the remark in front of her crush.)"

Dean, "What do they want?"

Sam, "I don't know…they let Jenkins go. But it was some kind of trap. It doesn't make sense to me."

Dean, "Well, that's the point. With our usual playmates…there are rules and patterns…but with people…it's just crazy."

Sam, "See anything else out there?"

Dean, "Yeah, uh, about a dozen junk cars sitting out back. From all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take them, they take the car too."

Kathleen, "Did you see a black mustang out there…about ten years old?"

Dean, "Yeah, actually, we did. You're brothers? I'm sorry. Let's get you guys out of here, and then we'll take care of those bastards. This thing takes a key…key?"

Sam, "I don't know."

Dean, "Jamie, stay here and watch out for them. I'll find the key."

Sam, "Hey, be careful."

Dean, "Yeah."

Melissa, "Please tell me that you haven't been pissing him off."

Jamie, "Yeah, well I scarcely remember what's going on…didn't want to take my chances with crazies. Gave him a fair warning…but he's on his own…doesn't want me helping."

Kathleen asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jamie, "Those guys are cannibals…hunt for fun…three men one little girl…all dangerous and exceptionally crazy. Let's just say I was close enough to hear a gunshot and death cries last night."

Melissa and Sam cringed, and Kathleen looked a bit saddened.

Sam, "Don't worry…Dean will get us out of here. I though you said she was a friend…you just said sister."

Melissa, "We're not related by blood…but close as family."

Half an hour later, waiting in the shadows of the barn Jamie waited for someone to come…Dean or otherwise. When finally one of them came in, turned the key and moved to Sam's cage. He raised his gun, poised to kill Sam, and Jamie tackled him, to the ground, the shot gun knocked out of his hands, and kicking and brawling with him. Sam with the cage open, hurried to help, and together they had the man subdued and in the cage handcuffed without his weapon.

Melissa spoke, "Jamie…shoot twice."

Jamie fired off two rounds, and then went to work releasing Melissa and Kathleen from the cages.

Jamie gave the officer and the guns, and told Melissa to hide as she made her way back up to the house. There was a not so sweet little girl holding Captain America hostage, and she wanted to do her part. Sneaking into the house wasn't the hard part, it was hearing the shots fired and not quite knowing what to do about it.

She prayed that Melissa and the others were safe, but didn't know what to think. Inside the house, Dean was tied to a chair, the psycho little girl on guard. Jamie slipped off her shoes, and moved silently across the floor towards them. She grabbed Missy from behind, did a choke hold on it until she stopped moving, and then dragged her off to a closet, locked the door, and then went to untie Dean. He was wounded in the shoulder, but at least it wasn't going to bleed out, and it would scar nasty but he'd live.

He gave her a smile, "Thanks…I'm so not ever having kids."

Jamie, "Yeah, well, preaching to the choir."

Sam and Melissa came in not long after that, and walking outside, we meet back up with Deputy Kathleen.

Kathleen, "What about the girl?"

Dean, "Locked in the closet. What about the dad?"

Kathleen, "Shot trying to escape."

Dean, "I think the car's at the police station."

Kathleen, "So…state police and local police are going to be here within the hour. They're going to want to talk to you. I suggest that you all are long gone by then."

Dean, "Thanks. Hey, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere… Think we can catch a ride?"

Kathleen, "Start walking. The Deputies will see the squad car."

Sam, "Thanks, sounds great to me."

Dean, "Listen, sorry about your brother."

Kathleen, "Thank you. It's been really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier if I knew the truth, but it isn't really. Anyway…you should go."

As we walked up the drive and off the property, Dean spoke, "Never do that again."

Sam, "Do what?"

Dean, "Go missing like that."

Sam, "You were worried about me."

Dean, "All I'm saying is that you vanish again like that and I'm not looking for you."

Sam, "Yeah, right. So…you got sidelined by a thirteen year old girl, huh?"

Dean, "Ah, shut up."

Sam, "Just saying you're getting pretty rusty there, kiddo."

Melissa sighed, "How far back into town do we have to trek before we get to our car?"

Jamie, "Since you are the only one with keys to your car…it's still parked at the bar…"

Melissa, "So did you get to ride in the Impala?"

Jamie frowned, "Yeah…"

Melissa sighed, "Oh…well…I'm sorry…but you hate Dodges…I was worried you'd kill Big Red. When we get to the next town, I promise I'll make you a set."

Jamie sighed, "Don't get your panties in a twist…you're forgiven. I parked my rental just up the road a bit…it's not far."

We continued on to the sleek silver Toyota.

Melissa smiled, "At least you didn't steal a car that wasn't a complete heap."

Jamie frowned, "I have taste…the Nova is a classic."

Melissa, "I can't believe you found us with your horrible sense of direction and all."

Jamie grinned, "Just like Harry Potter…I run on sheer dumb luck."

Melissa, "Can I drive?"

Jamie sighed and tossed her the keys, "Knock yourself out."

Melissa practically dove in behind the driver's seat, Jamie then asked, "You guys want me to treat anything? Mel?"

Mel was fine, as was Sam, who took the front passenger seat being so tall, and that left Dean and myself in the back with Mel pivoting the rear view mirror on us wanting to watch for bad behavior. Suddenly I felt like I was fourteen again going to a dance with a boy chauffeured by my dad.

Jamie set to work, and Dean was treated long before Melissa managed to drive the group to the Impala. Along the way, Sam and Megan traded numbers in case either group needed extra help along the way. The boys drove off into the ever darkening night, and the girls found Melissa's Dodge and dropped off the rental before heading back to Bobby's.


End file.
